Interruptions
by Useless Lesbian - Snow Weiss
Summary: Day 3 WR week prompt "Domestic". Weiss comes home from a long day at work to cuddle with her loving wife sleeping adorably in her bed. Also mild sexual themes.


Weiss turned her key as silently as she could, opening the front door of her house with as little noise as she could manage. It was late, well some would say early, so late it _was_ early. She had been pushing herself again. Dark heavy circles tugged at the bottom of her eyes as she set her bag down, kicking her boots off with a half-hearted grunt. She rolled her shoulders and let her long white hair free itself from its hair-clip. It had been a LONG day, but it didn't matter now, she was home.

She crept through the house silently, heading towards her bedroom in a half-dazed trance. She reached out for the door knob turning it lazily she stepped inside, subconsciously letting out a loving sigh at the sight in her bed. There she was, her dolt of a wife, Ruby Rose-Schnee, sound asleep lazily tossed across the bed. Her face was covered with her messy brown and red hair some of it even dipping inside the poor girl's mouth as she snored and drooled.

Weiss let out a silent chuckle. Ruby was clutching Weiss' pillow tightly to her side, no doubt a vain attempt to stifle the empty feeling of the bed when Weiss wasn't in it. Weiss found Ruby's childish tendencies adorable. She stood for a moment just watching her love sleep, letting her eyes wander over her body. She loved watching the steady rise and fall of Ruby's chest under her black tank-top, and although it made her blush she eyed Ruby's long well-defined legs all the way up to her petite black panties.

The CEO wasted no time, too tired to strip out of her business attire, climbing into bed pulling the blanket over both of them. Ruby stirred, a small smile coming over her unconscious face as she instinctively wrapped Weiss up in her arms and legs, possessively clutching her wife close. Weiss let out a small sigh, kissing the top of her Wife's head before cuddling closer herself.

"I missed you..." Ruby whispered, voice full of sleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep," Weiss responded in a chiding voice petting her lovers head. The woman didn't like waking her wife when she got home, but her wife had mastered sleeping lightly without her. Small things that Ruby did, like this, made her feel wanted though, so she didn't really mind.

"Nope." Replied her wife placing a loving kiss on her lips. "You promised."

Weiss let out a sigh, she _really_ regretted working late now. She may have promised Ruby that they would make love when she got home from work that night. Good thing she was off of work the next day because she was definitely going to sleep in.

"Fine." She spoke feigning indifference. Ruby responded by pulling Weiss closer, placing loving nips and kisses on the older woman's neck unbuttoning her blouse's top button. Weiss reciprocated by running her hands up the back of Ruby's night shirt rubbing small circles into her back. The younger girls breathing began to hitch. Weiss wasn't surprised she was already so worked up, it had been a long time since they had a moment to do this. Not ideal by any means, given her own exhaustion, but Weiss just wanted to touch her wife right now. She ran her fingers over Ruby's lower back causing a needy moan to escape the brunette's throat. Ruby took the lead from Weiss, something the CEO only pretended not to like.

Ruby wasted no time rolling over so she was straddling Weiss' hips ripping her own tank top off, letting her perky breasts expose themselves to her Wife's loving gaze. Weiss on reaction reached up and cupped her lover's breasts, causing a sweet mewl from the girl who's breath had become ragged gasps. Ruby reached down hands barely functioning as she tried in vain to rip Weiss blouse off of her and expose the milky white flesh. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes with expressions filled with want…

Loud crying tore through the house originating in the next-door room.

And there it went thought Weiss to herself. Both girls exchanged pained faces and frustrated huffs as they untangled. "I can get her." Spoke Weiss, disappointment blatantly obvious in her tone.

"No, you worked all day go to bed." Exhaled Ruby as she slid her black tank back over her head.

Weiss squirmed at the words re-buttoning the one button Ruby had managed to fumble loose."You know I can't sleep without you..."The crying from the other room turned to screaming both women wincing at the sound.

Ruby gave her wife a loving smile. "Together then?" She asked knowing the answer every time she asked that question, but she couldn't help herself she loved hearing Weiss say it.

"Always." Weiss smiled at her wife and both women stood up and headed toward the source of the interruption. Ruby led the way down the short hallway opening the pink wooden door to a small nursery, her wife trailing on her heels. Both women stepped inside Ruby grabbing the small bundle of blankets and screams from its nest inside the old fashioned white crib.

"Shh Summer, mommy is here." Whispered the young brunette parent, resting her baby's head on her shoulder as she softly bounced up and down. The child's screams reduced to soft cries in a matter of seconds.

"Momma is here as well baby." Spoke Weiss in her soft singing voice placing her hand on the back of the small pink bundle, rubbing a small circle. Weiss pressed her forehead to her wife's and they stood in the nursery quietly rocking back and forth in an effort to quell the crying. After a few minutes, Ruby pulled the blankets back and cradled the baby between herself and her love. They both looked down on the small delicate creature. Small smiles forming on both women's faces as the crying began to cease, replaced by quiet cooing.

The baby gazed up with her piercing silver eyes, reaching her tiny hands up towards her mothers. Weiss had to choke back her tears of joy as her baby wrapped her little hands around her finger. Ruby took her free hand and ran it through the small girl's fuzzy white hair, although baby Summer had very little hair to speak of it was the same snow white as Weiss' but as it grew it formed faint red tips like Ruby's.

The women stood and gazed proudly at their creation. Weiss began to sing a lullaby which sent the baby back to sleep in a matter of minutes. Ruby carefully lowered the baby back into its nest tucking it in to keep it warm. Weiss of course double checked her work. Both mothers placed loving kisses on the little one's forehead before sneaking out of the nursery back to their own master bedroom.

They both crawled into bed exhausted, curling up in each other's embrace. Ruby wrapped Weiss up in her arms and legs before resting her head on the older girls collar bone. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. She interlaced her own fingers while resting her head on top of Ruby's.

"As far as interruptions go I suppose that one isn't too bad," giggled Ruby her breath tickling her Wifes' chest. Weiss giggled herself and placed a loving kiss on the top of the woman's head.

"We might as well get used to it," spoke the ivory haired mother with a lot of sleep in her voice.

Weiss rubbed a small circle on her wife's back, nuzzling closer. "Wanna try again in the morning?" She asked in a joking tone but she was dead serious.

"Mmmm," was Ruby's only response as she drifted off to sleep, her breathing becoming a light snore. Weiss giggled and pulled her wife a tiny bit closer. She knew that was a yes. Quickly letting her exhaustion take her she couldn't help but smile.

"As far as interruptions go I suppose that one isn't too bad." She thought as she let her wife's warmth sweep her away to sleep.


End file.
